Friendly Video
by Annzy Bananzy
Summary: Francis talks Alfred into watching a video of three girls answering questions for a chance to date him, but there's a catch: his best friend, Arthur, is answering them all, too, because he thinks it's just to show how well he knows his best friend!


**Title**: Friendly Video

**Summary**: Francis talks Alfred into watching a video of three girls answering questions for a chance to date him, but there's a catch: his best friend, Arthur, is answering them all, too, because he thinks it's just to show how well he knows his best friend!

**Rating**: T

**Extra Notes**: High school AU. All of the girls mentioned are OCs.

* * *

"What are you pulling me around for?!" Alfred complained as Francis dragged him through the halls of World Academy W.

"I told you!" Francis laughed deeply as he shoved the American into the video room. "I have a surprise for you~3"

"I swear if you try flirting with me I'm breaking down the door…" Alfred mumbled. "And you'll be the one paying for it!"

"I am not going to flirt with you, mon dieu!" Francis shook his head in disgust. "You are not my type at all! Now just sit down!"

Alfred groaned, but did as he was told anyway. This would all go much quicker if he just let the Frenchie freak out for a bit and then left when he was done.

"Now," Francis smiled as he put a DVD into the player. "It has become my personal mission to bring love to everyone in this school~ Including _you_." He turned to smirk at him. "It turns out you had many suitors, mon ami, though I am sure you didn't notice."

Alfred's eyes widened in shock. He actually _hadn't _noticed… Surely he was joking?

"Anyway," Francis sat down in a chair next to him, still wearing a proud smirk, which was starting to make Alfred wary. "Because of your predicament, I decided to interview three girls to test their knowledge of you, and so you could see their personality." His smirk widened and he looked directly at him as he added, "And then I asked your best friend the same questions just for comparison~"

"You _what?!_" Alfred stared at him, his eyes the size of saucers and his cheeks slowly warming up. "You're joking - Arthur wouldn't answer any stupid _dating_ questions! Especially not about _me!_"

"He would if I told him it was for a "How Well You Know Your Best Friend" documentary," Francis chuckled. "He's so proud, you know - he wanted to prove that he was the best "best friend" anyone could ask for."

Alfred would have objected, but the video started.

A cute girl with short, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and huge hoop earrings appeared on screen. She had a beautiful smile and looked happy and excited to be on the other end of the camera. Alfred recognized her as Jackie, a fellow American, and someone who he had a lot of fun working on school projects and playing video games with. She was a nice girl, and someone he considered a friend... _she_ liked him!? He never would have guessed!

"_So,"_ Francis' voice came through the speakers. "_You wish to date Alfred F. Jones, correct?_"

"_Well, if he'd want to, then yeah_." Jackie sounded almost amused as she answered. "_I don't think he's really interested in me, but I'm sure we could still be friends even if he knew I have feelings for him_."

Well, if she still wanted to be friends, then yeah, but… He couldn't think about this anymore - the view switched to another girl, who appeared to be answering the same question.

"_I would at least like to go on one date with him_," a girl with long, blonde hair, a light German accent, and light blue glasses said with a small smile. Alfred knew her as Sophia, though, admittedly, he didn't know much else about her other than that she liked to cook and play volleyball. "_He is funny, and surprisingly intelligent_."

Alfred felt his eye twitch. Why was that so surprising!? He hated how everyone assumed he was dumb just because he liked to goof off!

A third girl appeared on screen, this one with shoulder-length, curly red hair, green eyes, and millions of freckles all over her face. Her smile was blinding, along with her very pronounced Scottish accent. This girl Alfred had only seen and didn't even know her name - until it flashed on the screen: Malina. "_Why would'n I wan'ta?!_" she asked with a light laugh. "_He's cute, funny, athletic, and really smart!_"

Alfred could feel himself blush. If she liked him this much why didn't she just go up to him and introduce herself…He wasn't exactly that hard to approach.

He jumped a little when Arthur came on screen. He had a neutral expression on his face, but his emerald eyes shone with determination, and his straw-blonde hair was as messy as always. Alfred swore he could see birds flying out of it sometimes.

"_So,_" Francis' voice came on, asking a different question than he asked the girls. "_I'm sure we're all very curious as to _why_ Alfred is your best friend._"

"_You've got me_," Arthur shrugged carelessly, his light, British accent making Alfred shiver as he anticipated what he would say - about _him_ no less. "_He spends far too much time annoying me - and that's without even trying. Don't get me started on when he _tries_ to annoy me. He's also horribly messy and I find myself constantly cleaning up after him in our flat, not to mention he's much too loud when he plays video games _all night long_._" Arthur opened his mouth again to say something more, but hesitated, his next words coming out much more quietly. "_Though I grudgingly have to admit that some of my fondest memories are with him_._ People have said we bring out the best in each other, which I sadly think is true._"

Alfred could feel himself blush more. He'd heard that, too, in regards to how competitive they got around each other. They'd each give it their all if they knew the other was working towards the same thing - which was why their gym teacher almost always put them on opposing teams.

The camera switched back to Jackie, with Francis asking another question.

"_What is Alfred's favorite food and his favorite place to get it?_"

"_Oh, that's easy,_" Jackie laughed. "_Everyone knows he loves burgers, and he goes to McDonalds most often for it." _

Alfred snorted after hearing that. He did like McDonalds, but honestly it wasn't his _favorite_. He liked homemade burgers much better.

"_Of course it is burgers_," Sophia said with a decisive nod. "_And his favorite place is McDonalds_." Ugh.

"_Burgers!_" Malina chirped. "_And Culvers!_"

_Well, at least she didn't say McDonalds_, Alfred thought with a chuckle.

Then, it was Arthur's turn…

"_Those disgusting meat patties called "burgers,"_" Arthur started, his eyebrows scrunching up in disgust and making Alfred laugh a little. "_And it depends on the mood he's in_."

"_What do you mean by that?_" Francis asked him right away.

"_I mean_," Arthur straightened up a little, a sure sign that he was about to talk for longer than a few seconds. "_He usually prefers to make his own, since he knows exactly what he wants and homemade is _indefinitely _better in all cases anyway. If he's insanely hungry and wants to devour a pile of burgers like a wild animal, he goes to McDonalds since they're cheap. If he's too lazy to make his own and wants quality, he goes to Culvers, since he likes their taste much better, and if he wants the "satisfaction_,"" he _actually_ used air quotes around that word, "_of chomping into a ridiculously large burger,_ _then he goes to Burger King_."

Alfred tried really, _really_ hard to ignore the smug, knowing look Francis was giving him after Arthur described his tastes so easily like that. He really did. He had a feeling this video had an ulterior motive...

The next question came up. "_What is Alfred's favorite color?_"

"Seriously, dude?" Alfred scoffed before Francis shushed him. What a stupid question!

"_Red, white, and blue!_" Jackie said with a light laugh and a wink. "_An American through and through!_"

Alfred smiled a little. That was a good answer.

"_Red_," Sophia answered. Guess she wasn't much of a talker.

"_Green_," Malina answered with a proud look on her face. "_You wouldn't think it, would you! But I'm sure it is!_"

Eh, he supposed she was close enough.

"_His favorite color?_" Arthur repeated the question with one eyebrow raised. "_That's a rather cliche question, don't you think, frog?_"

Alfred laughed as video Francis snapped, "_Just answer it, rosbif! I haven't got all day!_"

"_Oh, what, do you have to get your much needed beauty sleep?_"

"_Arthur -!_"

"_Rainbow,_" Arthur answered with an eye roll. "_He likes all colors equally - just as I do_."

… Figures Arthur knew the right answer.

"_What is Alfred's favorite class?_" Francis asked his third question.

"_Huh…_" Jackie thought about it for a moment. "_I guess I'd have to say science, since he seems to always work harder on those projects_."

Arthur had to hand it to her - she was right, just not specific as to what kind of science. Not a lot of people would think that of him.

"_Gym_," Sophia answered. "_He is always giving 110%_."

Well, he guessed that was true, too.

"_Math!_" Malina answered, as excitable as always. "_He likes solving the difficult problems!_"

He _did_ like that - it always felt satisfying after you figured out how to solve a particularly hard question. It's why math - specifically algebra so far - was his _second_ favorite subject.

"_Chemistry_," Arthur answered - spot-on, of course. "_He enjoys watching each element react to each other and finds their characteristics fascinating_."

Alfred squirmed in his seat, feeling the heat of Francis' gaze on him. _He knows…_ he thought to himself with a nervous gulp.

"_What is Alfred's favorite video game?_"

"_Super Smash Brothers_," Jackie answered confidently. "_But he also likes any Pokémon game._"

Alfred smiled again. Of course she'd know that - they played a lot of video games together.

"_Every one…?_" Sophia guessed with a light frown. She obviously wasn't too certain about that.

"_Pokémon!_" Malina chirped. "_Because he likes to take care of the little guys! He's sweet like that ~_"

Alfred blushed again, feeling very shy now. He could usually take compliments well, but things like calling him "sweet"... It just got to him, he guessed.

"_Oh, damn it…_" Arthur groaned lightly, rubbing at his temple and frowning as he thought. "_I swear I know this -_"

"_I guess you are not as good at being a best friend as you thought~_" Francis taunted.

"_Shut your infernal mouth!_" Arthur snapped, glaring fiercely at a point just above the camera. "_I'm a wonderful best friend! It's… Super, something… Super Smashers? Super Brawlers? Oh, close enough! He also likes Pokémon._"

"_That doesn't sound very confident to me~" _

"_Do you want me to strangle you?!_"

Alfred laughed as a grumpy Arthur practically jumped from the chair and bumped the camera on his way to choke Francis. You could just hear the Frenchman start to scream before it cut to Jackie again.

"_Alfred's favorite book series?_" Francis asked. Well, this one was obvious - everyone knew he was a Potterhead.

"_Harry Potter, naturally_ _- magic and whimsy._"

"_Harry Potter_."

"_Harry Potter! He wants to be a wizard!_"

"_Harry bloody Potter_." Arthur was grumpier than the rest, and looked a little flushed - probably from the spat he just had with Francis. "_He likes the complexity and themes contained in it, we've had many discussions about the story, and he's certain he'd be in Gryffindor and I in Ravenclaw. Next question._"

Oh, Arthur. Grumpy and loveable as always. Even for a supposed "documentary."

"_His favorite TV Show?_"

Ooh, this was a trick question. Whiiich he was sure Arthur would get right…

"_Star Trek. He loves sci-fi."_

"_I believe it is… Star Wars?"_

"_My Little Pony: Friendship is magic!"_

Alfred sputtered at that last one. How did Malina know that?! He never talked about it outside of his room with Arthur and online chatrooms! Was she a stalker or something?!

"_Depends_," Arthur sighed a little, seeming to have calmed down a little more. "_Does this include - oh, I'll just answer them all. His favorite TV show is Star Trek, his favorite anime is Death Note, and his favorite cartoon is a tie between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and any Batman series._"

… Yep. Arthur got it right. He glanced at Francis, the knowing smirk he was still giving him making him blush darkly.

The questions continued on like that, asking basic questions about his favorite things and favorite pastimes. Arthur pretty much got all of them right, and even when he wasn't spot on he was still incredibly close to the correct answer.

And then the questions got… more _personal_.

"_What is your favorite thing about him?_"

"_His optimism_," Jackie smiled kindly as she said it. "_I could use more of that in my life_."

"_His determination_," Sophia answered with a small smile. "_It is very admirable._"

"_His smile_~" Malina answered dreamily. "_Or maybe his laugh, or his eyes, or, or…!_"

She was cut off (thank God), Arthur taking her place.

"_Favorite…_" he mumbled, his eyebrows creasing together in concentration. "_Hm… I suppose I would have to say his kindness. While his obsession with being a hero does get annoying at times…_" A small, thoughtful smile came to his lips. "_He truly is at his happiest after he's helped someone. It's very… endearing. Sweet, I suppose_."

. . . Did Arthur just call him _sweet!?_ And why did it suddenly feel so hot in here -!

"_What are Alfred's greatest faults and insecurities?_"

WHO THE HELL ASKS SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!

"_Ah_," Jackie laughed and nodded a little. "_Checking to see if I see him through rose-colored glasses. I got'cha. He's not a perfect person - he's really dense, gets distracted easily, can't sense the mood very well, and he doesn't know when to shut up sometimes. But those are all things I can live with easily. And his greatest insecurity is probably his body._"

… Well… was he really that much of an open book?

"_He talks too much_," Sophia said simply. "_And I do not know of insecurities_."

"_He doesn't have any!_" Malina insisted with a small pout. "_He's perfect~!_" Heh, that was a nice change, he guessed.

"_I think the better question is, "what are his good points",_" Arthur started out with, making Alfred feel quite lousy. Until he remembered what he said about his kindness... "_He's messy, loud, obnoxious, idiotic, unfocused, a procrastinator for things he doesn't like, and has a hero complex!_" Ouch, all of those comments stuck him right in the heart. "_And that's not even scratching the surface_," Arthur said, scoffing. "_And yet despite all of this he still gets people to like him - including myself. He must be magic. And as for his insecurities…_" Arthur frowned lightly. "_Well, he has quite a few, actually… but I'm not going to disclose any since he trusts me with them. Most of them are silly, though, and I wish he could see that_…"

Alfred blushed a little and looked away, not wanting to see Francis staring at him curiously. It was true, he had a lot of insecurities… one of them being his body, like Jackie had said, since he felt fat sometimes and wondered if he was really as handsome as people said or if they were just being nice. But, he also worried that everyone secretly hated him, or that he wouldn't be good enough in college even though he had decent grades. He worried that he would amount to nothing, that he couldn't actually help anyone or was doing it for the wrong reasons, that he would fail at the most important things in life, that he would never be good enough for his parents or anyone else who seemed to expect so much from him… And Arthur tried to help him with all of it. He tried to reassure him whenever he was down about any one of those things, and more. He usually succeeded, too, and made him feel a lot better. The favor was returned, though, since Arthur also told him about how he was certain everyone hated him, how he was insecure about how skinny he was, how much people's insults got to him - especially about his "less-than-manly" hobbies, how he was afraid he'd always be alone, how worried he was that he would only do good in school and absolutely fail in real-world application. Alfred could usually cheer him up, too, and it felt really _nice_ to be able to talk about this stuff with each other. It felt… great, actually. Better than great. It made him feel really close to the other, which he really liked, because...

"_What do you think is Alfred's type?_" Francis' questions continued, jolting Alfred out of his memories.

"_You mean to date?_" Jackie clarified. "_Huh, good question. I wish I knew. Probably just someone he can have a good time with_."

Yeah, that sounded about right.

"_Someone who will challenge him_," Sophia replied with a small grin. It… kind of made Alfred shiver slightly.

"_Someone who's nice to him!_" Malina exclaimed with a dreamy sigh. "_Someone who will cook for him and take care of him and show him how much she loves him and never leave his side~ Like I would~" _

… Malina was really starting to turn into a creeper in Alfred's eyes.

"_His type?_" Arthur creased his eyebrows together in slight confusion. "_I'm having difficulty believing that best friends really know this sort of thing about each other_."

"_It is a simple question, lapin_."

"_Stop calling me a fucking rabbit!"_ Arthur yelled at him, glaring again.

"_Please just answer the question before you strangle me again_."

"_Oh, whatever_." Arthur rolled his eyes before his eyes zoned out and he thought for a second. Alfred found him getting a little tense as he waited for Arthur's response… something he hadn't felt with the others. "_Hm, I honestly don't think he has a type,_" he said after awhile, resting his chin in his hand as he leaned on the armrest. "_I could see him liking anyone… he'd come to like them after getting to know their good sides, bad sides, quirks, likes, dislikes - I suppose, when it comes down to it, he'd simply like someone whom he had a lot in common with, but also had differences that would separate them as individuals, because honestly those couples that are exactly the same scare us both._"

"_You are talking as if he is bi_," Francis noted.

Arthur looked a little startled at that. "... _I suppose I am, yes. Wait, did you mean type as in body shape? Wait, of course you did - only you would ask such a perverted question._"

"_That's not what I meant! You answered the way I wanted!_"

It cut off to Jackie after that, but Francis paused the video to ask, "Did he get it right~?"

"... Yeah." Alfred was hiding his face in one hand, feeling really embarrassed right about now. Arthur knew so much about him… was it just because they've been friends since sixth grade?

"Hm," Francis chuckled in amusement. "Interesting~"

"How much longer is this video!?" Alfred asked him. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Just a few more questions, mon ami~! Be patient!"

Alfred groaned and leaned his head back against the chair, staring up at the ceiling and just hearing the next question and answer.

"_Where would you take him on a first date?_"

"_An arcade_," Jackie sounded very sure of herself. "_We'd beat all of the high scores!_"

Alfred laughed, muttering a "yep" under his breath.

"_An American football game_," Sophia answered. Hey, that could be fun, too!

"_Stay inside, watch a movie, and cuddle~"_ Malina answered, her tone sounding dreamy as she imagined it. … He actually would have liked that, with the right person.

And, once again, the question was altered a little for Arthur, and Alfred lifted his head to see his best friend's answer.

"_What do you think he'd prefer his first date to be like?_"

"_Again, is this really a "best friend" question?_" Arthur sounded skeptical.

"_Well, a best friend has to be honest when they feel their lover is not good for them! And a first date is a good indication of how the rest of the relationship will go._"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but then it snapped shut. "... _I suppose you have a point. Very well._" Arthur held a hand up to his chin as he thought about it. _"Alfred's a simple guy, and he'd probably feel bad if you spent too much money on him_." Yeah, that was true - he'd feel guilty at wasting all their cash. "_He'd like anything so long as he could talk with the person and just… have a good time with them. So perhaps a picnic, or even just making a meal together, or a walk through the park, or a trip to the museum since he loves history as much as chemistry or algebra, or… well, there are a lot of options. A picnic would combine his love of talking with his love of food, though, so that's probably the best option_."

… The way Arthur said all that… it almost seemed like he had actually spent time contemplating possible dates to take him on… But, but that couldn't be, right? It was just his mind placing his own wants into his response…

"_Do you think he'd be the type to just want to cuddle on the couch?_" Francis asked, and Alfred swore he could _hear_ the Frenchman's smirk.

He expected Arthur to argue with the direction of the question again, but he just answered without a second thought. "_Oh, absolutely._" Arthur smiled… fondly?! "_He's a huge softy, always asking for hugs, and cuddling is a very intimate activity that can build trust with your partner. Though I don't think that's a good _first _date option - more like a third, or maybe even second depending on how well the first goes._"

… Alfred really just wanted to curl up and die right now. Francis was staring at him with a knowing, mischievous smirk, and he couldn't stop wondering why Arthur answered that follow-up question so quickly and so accurately, and he had a feeling asking his best friends these questions wasn't just for _comparison_. This stupid Frenchie knew about his crush… but how!? He thought he had done a great job keeping it a secret!

"_Final question_," Francis' voice came through the speakers. "_How would you wake him up in the morning?_"

"_Ugh_," Jackie groaned and rolled her eyes. "_This is such a _girl_ question!_" she complained, making Alfred laugh. "_He's a big boy, he can get up on his own._"

"_I would shake him gently,"_ Sophia replied, blushing lightly and glancing away. Aw, that was kinda cute.

"_With a great, big, smooch~!_" Malina answered, stereotypically. Alfred just rolled his eyes. Yeah, like morning breath wouldn't be a problem.

"_How do you wake him up in the morning?_" Francis asked Arthur.

"_He usually wakes up on his own,"_ Arthur answered, obviously a little confused by the question. "_I usually try to let him sleep for as long as he needs to on the weekends since I worry he doesn't get enough, but if he can't get up on school days then I just start making breakfast. The smell of food wakes him right up._"

"_Even _your _disgusting slop you call cooking?!_"

"_Shut up!_" Arthur glared fiercely at him, his fists clenching. "_My food is just fine!_"

"_All right, all right,_" Francis laughed. "_I won't argue since I have a few more questions -_"

"_Ugh, this is never ending!_"

Alfred stared at Francis in confusion. He had told those other girls that this was the last question…

"_What are Alfred's secret kinks~?_"

Alfred sputtered - matching Arthur's reaction perfectly. "_I am not answering such a perverted question!_" he replied indignantly, a noticeable blush coming to his cheeks. "_Only you would want to know something like that!_"

"_Come on~_" Francis tried to entice him. "_If you are as close as you say, wouldn't you know at least one~?_"

"_Even if I _did _know one_," Arthur replied with a heated glare. "_Like hell I would say them on an interview! That is a _major _violation of trust!_"

"_Oh, very well_…" Francis sounded a bit disappointed.

"Dude!" Alfred yelled at him, his cheeks flushed bright red. "What the actual fuck!" How could he just ask Arthur something like that!?

"No questions until the end of the film," Francis replied with a careless smile.

Alfred groaned and sat back in his chair, pouting at the screen now. At least Arthur hadn't answered… but now he wondered if Arthur actually knew one of his - he _definitely_ knew some of Arthur's from some of the books he read...

"_Next question then_," Francis carried on even as Arthur glared daggers at him. "_What is your favorite activity to do together?_"

"_Wow, an innocent question. I'm shocked._" Alfred snickered, though Francis glared at him. "_I suppose that would be arguing, if I'm being completely honest._"

"_Oh, come on!_" Francis complained. "_There has to be something else!_"

"_Watching movies, then,_" Arthur replied with a small sigh. "_I don't know - we don't really have a favorite. Bloody hell I could say our favorite thing is just being in a room with each other, because more often than not he's just playing video games while I read or sew in comfortable companionship._"

. . . Did… Did Arthur realized how that sounded? _Our favorite thing is just being in a room with each other_ - how could he not realize how that sounded!?

"_Ah_~" Francis sounded almost like a predator stalking his prey. "_So you two just enjoy each other's company~?_"

"_Don't best friends usually _have_ to enjoy each other's company?_" Arthur asked, raising a suspicious brow. "_If we didn't I don't think we could even be friends_."

"_It is just interesting, that is all~_" Francis hummed, making Arthur narrow his eyes. "_Final question - have you ever thought about dating your best friend?_"

"What!?" Alfred squeaked while Francis just laughed next to him.

"_Wh-what?!_" Alfred watched anxiously as Arthur flushed and sat up straight in his chair, his eyes a little wide. "_What kind of question is that!?_"

"_A valid one_," Francis replied with a deep chuckle. "_And I will assume that is a yes~_"

"_Don't just assume -!_"

"_But you haven't said otherwise~_"

"_That's because you keep interrupting me!_"

"_Then answer it right now~_" Arthur flushed more as Francis taunted, "_Yes, or no~?_"

"_I…_" Arthur hesitated, making Alfred fill with anxiety. Why wasn't he just answering…! "_I don't know - I refuse to answer this! And I refuse for this question to go on the documentary!_"

"_You must know one way or the other_," Francis insisted. "_Have you ever thought about kissing him, then?_"

"_I'm leaving!_" Arthur stood up abruptly and practically ran through the door, Francis laughing as he did so.

"_That was most _definitely _a yes_," he said, the video ending.

…

"So," Francis crossed his arms smugly and grinned at Alfred. "Which one caught your interest~? Jackie seems very similar to you."

Alfred didn't even reply. He was angry with Francis for making him sit through this, but he also felt a bit glad that he had made him watch this. Arthur was really flustered at those last questions… Could that mean he… he liked him, too? As more than just friends? Wasn't that too good to be true? Could he really be dense enough to not notice his own best friend's feelings for him? Could they really start dating? They already liked hanging out with each other, and Arthur already knew so much about him, had seen him at his lowest and still stuck by him…

Alfred couldn't help but think it was unfair, though - of course Arthur would know more about him. They spent a lot of time together - random girls from school wouldn't be able to compete with that! Not to mention that he had… kind of had his eye on someone else for quite a while…

"Alfred," Francis stood up, walking to the DVD player to retrieve his disc. "As you probably guessed, I didn't make this video so you could see your options." Francis turned to give him a small, soft, encouraging smile. "I made this so you could see that you can have what you want. So," he walked over and poked him in the forehead. "Go get him already."

Alfred blushed from embarrassment, but… he also decided to take his advice. Standing up, he muttered a "thank you" and was out the door so fast that he wondered if he broke the hinges - again.

It was six o'clock on a Friday - he and Arthur always watched a movie or a TV show at that time when they didn't have extracurriculars. He was going to be a little late, which would mean Arthur would be a little grumpy, but not for long. If his assumption - and Francis', apparently - was correct, that is.

"There you are!" Arthur exclaimed as Alfred walked into their dorm room. "I was just about to call you - I want to go to bed early tonight, you see, so we should really get started."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Alfred's words rolled off of his tongue, the realization of what he was about to do hitting him fully and making him incredibly nervous. Even still… he couldn't stop smiling. "Hey, ah, Arthur, would you like to… go out with me?"

"What?" Arthur groaned, holding up the TV remote. "But we were going to analyze an episode of Sherlock tonight!"

Alfred laughed; of course he didn't understand the question. They already went out to hang a lot. "And we will!" he assured him, walking over to sit next to him on the couch. "I didn't mean go out right _now_, I just meant…" He hesitated, glancing away as Arthur raised a brow at him. "Would you… like to go out, on a _date_. With me."

"..." Arthur didn't respond at first, simply staring in shock as a slow shiver went through him. "C… come again?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Alfred repeated, sounding much more confident as he turned to look into Arthur's wide, captivating emerald eyes. Only, he didn't get to admire them for long, as Arthur flushed and turned shy, ducking his head down.

"Y-yes," he stammered, smiling at the couch. "That sounds lovely."

"Great!" Alfred grinned and felt like bouncing with joy now. "M-maybe this could just be our first date!?" God, he couldn't even contain his excitement. Well, why would he need to! He was finally going on a date with Arthur~ His best friend since sixth grade and crush since eighth! That was two years of crushing!

Arthur laughed lightly, which always sounded like music, and looked up with a small smirk on his face. "If you insist~" He leaned over and captured Alfred's lips in a long, chaste kiss, making his eyes go wide in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that so soon! Was his breath okay?! Wait, their mouths were closed - thank God, because he was pretty sure he had extra onions on his burger today.

His head immediately bobbed forward for another kiss when Arthur pulled away. "And that can be our first kiss~?" he whispered, sounding and _looking _so sexy that it was almost unfair.

Alfred swallowed and grinned goofily, clicking his tongue and arguing playfully, "Gee, I don't know about that one." He reached over, wrapping his arms around Arthur to pull him in closer and press their foreheads together. He swore the room spun when he heard the other's breath hitch with anticipation. "Do we really want that to be our _first _kiss~?"

"Hm, you're right…" Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him in to whisper hotly against his lips. "We should try some more, _first~_"

Alfred was starting to see stars. He felt so hot that it was getting hard to breathe. He would be so disappointed if this turned into a dream. "O-okay…!"

Arthur laughed again, but didn't need a second invitation to kiss him, this time opening his mouth and prompting Alfred to do the same. Their holds tightened around each other and their heads angled into a more comfortable position as their tongues met for the first time, sending a shiver down both of their spines. The kiss quickly heated up, each of them taking a turn to explore the inside of each other's mouth and enjoying the little gasps and quiet moans of the other. Alfred couldn't say the same for Arthur, but he had been waiting for a few years for this, and now that it was here…

He never wanted it to end.

When they separated again, they were both a little out of breath and took a moment to appreciate the look in each other's eyes. Then, Arthur asked, "Francis showed you that documentary, didn't he?"

Alfred turned sheepish, smiling timidly. "Yeah, he did - sorry… only it wasn't really for what he told you."

"Yes, I guessed that when he asked me that last question," Arthur sighed, blushing lightly and holding a hand up to his face. "That was humiliating - I thought it would ruin our friendship, but…" He smiled behind his fingers, staring into Alfred's eyes. "I guess the opposite happened."

Alfred laughed and gently took Arthur's hands off of his face, entwining their fingers. He grinned when Arthur blushed pink from the simple gesture. "I guess you could say that~"

Arthur laughed, light and self-conscious, and looked down at their hands. "Did Francis just show that to you today?" he asked weakly. "We had that interview on Wednesday, so I was kind of waiting for something to happen, or for you to confront me about it..."

"Yeah, he showed me right before I came here, actually," Alfred replied with a big grin. "He really went all out - he interviewed three other girls with the same questions!"

"What?" Arthur was obviously confused. "Why would he -?" He stopped, his eyes lighting up with realization. "... Bloody hell, it was a dating interview wasn't it…"

"Winner winner chicken dinner~" Alfred laughed as Arthur blushed and slapped a hand to his face.

"This is even more humiliating than I thought," he complained, shaking his head.

"Well," Alfred leaned in to kiss his cheek. "If it makes you feel better, I could answer cute questions to date _you~_" he wiggled his brows.

Arthur blushed even more at the thought and covered his face with his hands, refusing to look at Alfred. "We're a-already dating! That won't be necessary!"

Alfred just grinned. Arthur couldn't take compliments very well; he had found that out a long time ago~ "Aw, but I wanna gush about my grumpy little pumpkin pie~"

"What the hell are you saying!" Arthur peeked at him through his fingers, trying to glare but not looking very intimidating from behind his hands.

Alfred chuckled and leaned in to kiss his ear, enjoying the quiet sound of Arthur's breath hitching as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. "I wanna show I'm the bestest best friend, too~" he whispered cheekily.

"I-I already know you are!" Arthur tried to tell him, closing his eyes and pushing at his chest. Though it wasn't hard enough to actually push him away. "You don't have to pr-prove anything!"

"But I wanna tell you what my favorite thing about you is~" Alfred whispered directly into his ear, grinning when Arthur shivered and clutched his shirt between those slender fingers.

"... W-well!?" Arthur tensed up a little in anticipation. "What is it, then!"

Alfred chuckled again and kissed right below his ear. "I like how much you care, even though you pretend not to."

"I-I don't do that…" Arthur tried to say, though his voice lacked any real conviction. It was like he was becoming putty in Alfred's hands, and he _loved _the feeling.

"Yeah, you do," Alfred told him, kissing the side of his forehead and making his way down his face - Arthur felt a little warm~ "You worry about me all the time, always yelling at me and complaining, yet helping me when I need it…" He smiled and whispered quietly into his ear, "It's _sweet._"

Arthur shivered, clutching Alfred's shirt tighter as he leaned into his kiss. "I w-wouldn't say tha - _ah_." It was too late to stop the gasp that came when Alfred started nibbling gently on his earlobe.

Heh, looks like his ears were sensitive~

Arthur couldn't get his breathing under control - he kept gasping and panting quietly, swallowing when his mouth got too dry. It sounded like a symphony to Alfred… he wondered what other kinds of sounds he could get out of his little crumpet~

"Sh-Sherlock…!" Arthur managed to gasp out through the hazy pleasure overtaking him. "We were going to watch Sherlock!"

"Can't we do that later?" Alfred whined, starting to kiss down Arthur's neck. "I don't wanna stop."

His straightforwardness made Arthur even more shy. "We-we need to go on a date fi-i-irst…!" His last word was hard to get out, since Alfred decided at that moment to bite down on a very sensitive part of his neck, and started to suck on it! _Oh_, it felt _so_ good… but, but he couldn't have this! "Alfred!" He pushed him away fully this time, holding a hand up to his neck and looking very embarrassed - evidenced by his bright red face and tightly closed eyes. "I can't sport a hickey at tomorrow's student council meeting!"

Alfred gave a pout, not that Arthur could see it. Dang it, he barely even got a taste. "Fine…" He kissed the other's forehead and mumbled an apology. "Sorry… can we still cuddle and stuff?"

Arthur huffed, opening his eyes and glaring at him slightly, though his look soon softened when he saw how ernest Alfred seemed about the suggestion. "Of course we can… _If_ you can control yourself."

Alfred's apologetic look melted into a mischievous grin. "No promises~"

"Ugh!" Arthur made an indignant noise and slapped his shoulder, which only made Alfred laugh more. "I might just want to go to bed at this rate!"

"I'll just sleep right next to you, then." Alfred grinned and trapped Arthur in a tight hug, pulling him on top of his lap. "And keep kissing you so you can't fall asleep~"

Arthur scoffed and adjusted himself so he was sitting more comfortably on top of him. "Please - if I can fall asleep through all of your video game racket then I can fall asleep to some little kisses."

"Then how about some big kisses!" Alfred laughed and opened his mouth as wide as it would go before practically devouring Arthur's cheek in a sloppy, wet kiss.

"Alfred!" Arthur started to laugh - a rare sound indeed, and one that Alfred cherished. Arthur's laugh was that type that filled you with warmth, because it only came out when he was feeling especially "elated," as he would say. "That tickles!" He pushed Alfred's face away by the forehead and then wiped at his cheek - groaning slightly, but still smiling. "There's a reason I'm not fond of dogs, you know!"

"I know, but it'll keep you awake~" Alfred chuckled and moved to leave another big kiss on his cheek, only to be met with his hand instead.

"Can we _please_ just turn on Sherlock!" Arthur requested, rolling his eyes playfully. "I'd prefer not to drown today!"

Alfred laughed and nodded, lifting Arthur off of him and setting him on the couch so he could get up and pop the disc in. "Sure thing, pumpkin~" He turned around to grin at him, taking considerable joy in the embarrassed, goofy smile Arthur had on his face.

"Are-are you always going to call me such ridiculous things now?" he asked, chewing at his lip as he _tried_ to contain his smile.

"You bet'cha, puddin' pop!" Alfred laughed and jumped back onto the couch next to him as the DVD loaded itself. He kissed Arthur's forehead again and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, saddled up right next to him and feeling very comfy. "Someone as special as you deserves a lot of names!"

Arthur blushed, but didn't argue as he relaxed into Alfred's arm, even resting his head against his shoulder. "Mm… If you say so, love."

. . .

Alfred suddenly felt as if his face was an active volcano with how much heat had rushed to it.

_Love_. He called him _love_. He knew that was a common British petname, but, but…! It just sounded so, so _intimate!_ They hadn't even "confessed" or anything yet! They had just agreed to start dating! … At least, he thought so.

"Love?" Alfred glanced down at Arthur, who was smirking. He seemed to know _exactly_ what that nickname was doing to him. "I'm glad you liked the video… and," he straightened up a little so he could whisper directly into his ear, his husky accent sending shivers down his spine. "By the way… I happen to know _all _of your kinks. If you want to try any sometime~"

* * *

**AN: This was really just my excuse to write pointless fluff for this fandom. And Francis teasing them XD Haha, special thanks to my RL friend Brighid for bugging me to keep writing, and for reading this story first even though she doesn't watch the show XD I hope you all liked this as much as she and I did! :) Please leave a review to tell me your favorite part ^^ **


End file.
